Kid Icarus: After the Uprising
by TheRealPurpleLink
Summary: A little bit after the events of Uprising, we meet 3 new characters, Persephone, Midrena, and Zeus. Read as these 3 cause havoc through out the godly and human worlds! It's a lot better than the summary would suggest. Rated T for language, Midrena's effed up mind, and possible violence.


**An: Hello my lovely readers!~ Why am I so happy? Because I can be! Also because it recently and I've had 3 extra days from school... Now I must stop this random babble and give the people what they want! Of course by that I mean force the people to read my stories! Have fun!**

**Warning: Mild language(in other words, several occasions of swearing)...I think that's all you have to worry about...other than Midrena's (my OC) warped mind~**

**Disclaimer: I have been informed that owning the game is different than owning the franchise, therefore, I do not own Kid Icarus. And Persephone belongs to a friend. All I own is the story line, Midrena, and this computer.**

* * *

"You're starting to piss me off," I say, panting and wounded. I've been fighting for about an hour now. "I don't know why you try so hard to kill me," Thanatos rambles, "Hades will just bring me back again. You should know by now. You've killed me four times this week. To be honest it hurts my feelings."  
It's true we've been fighting everyday this week. He only beat me once by default. This is getting old fast. "You know if you didn't keep coming back, I wouldn't have to kick your ass so many times. Now Hades is probably getting pissed off by now. I killed you twenty times this month. But who's counting?" If I kill him enough times, eventually Hades will get tired of bringing him back, right? "Now how should I kill you today? I could summon a sword and dismember you, or I could bake you alive. Oh! Maybe I'll tear your beating heart out of your chest.''  
I can tell I'm freaking him out, witch is good that's the plan. I just need to throw him off his game and make the final blow. "Now your just being scary, come on. You might give the poor thing nightmares," Pittoo calls from behind. It's about time he got here. "You're late," I say as I continue my attack. I need to rest. I'll leave the battle to him. Pittoo responds with a simple 'hn' and proceeds to attack Thanatos. I smirk as I sit back and watch him finish off Thanatos.  
"So where's Percephone,'' I ask soon after the end of the battle, "I thought she was coming with you." Pittoo looks up and steals my water, "She got tired of watching us kill her uncle, annoying as he is." I laugh as Pittoo hands my water back. I shake my head, "No, you drank from it. You can keep it. You know I'm a germaphobe when it comes to that stuff." He smiles and drinks again with an annoying reply, "Yeah, that's why I took it."  
"You asshole! I should kill you right now." He smirks, "What's holding you back?'' Pittoo pulls out his weapon and gets ready to fight me. "That would be me," Percephone says, popping up behind Pittoo. "Good gods, you scared the shit out of me!" I burst out laughing and almost fall on my butt, "Poor pittooey, scared to death by the big bad girlfriend!" Percephone looks down, "Big? I'm not fat, am I?" Pittoo doesn't even look back to her and responds, "Oh please, Percephone, you're beautiful. Look, Midrena, I let you call me Pittoo. Don't push it." I hate that name. "I told you to stop calling me that! I hate it!" He looks me in the eye and smiles. "What, Midrena? Well I'm sorry you have mommy issues, Midrena. Hey, Midrena, don't you have daddy problems too?" He's asking for it! "Leave them out of this, and stop calling me that!"  
Percephone steps between us, shooting glares both ways. "Alright, lets not have each others' heads. Calm down, both of you. Now either talk it out or shut the fuck up!" We both stand back and stop talking, "That's more like it," Percephone says with a smug grin, "isn't this so much nicer? Now lets take some time and listen to the peace and quite." The thing is, I hate silence, I can't stand having nothing to listen to. I grab my Ipod and start listening to my music. "Where did you get that? Did you go down to Earth? You know Palutena would kill you if she saw that!" I look to Percephone, "That, my good friend, is why she isn't gonna find out. Your dad sent one of his minions after her. It did Palutena in pretty good. So I won't be seeing her for a while. Witch reminds me, I have to go. I'm filling in for her while she recovers." Percephone looks at me and raises her brow. "If you hate her so much, why would you take over for her?" I stop and look over my shoulder in the direction of Sky World. "I get to boss Pit around!" With that, I burst wings from my back and begin to fly home, just to aggravate Pittoo.  
"I'm home! Pit, I'm tired, can you make me a sandwich?" I call out as I throw myself on to the couch. Pit walks in the room and his jaw drops, "Oh my gosh! You're hurt, what happened? Are you okay? Thanatos did this didn't he?" I get up and put my hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Calm down. He's dead now, and if you're really angry, you can wait a few hours and kick his ass all over again." Pit rolls his eyes and lets out a loud sigh, which only seems to happen when he's with me. "You are the perkiest when your injured, I don't get it. Are you emo or something?" I look to the kitchen and turn back to Pit. "Where in the under world is that sandwich I told you to make?" He scurries into the kitchen and gets to work. "Oh, Pit, I need you to take this dress to get cleaned. Thanatos singed it with his little skull bombs."  
"You know, I'm supposed to fight evil, not do your chores. Do you know how degrading it is to be bossed around like that?" I just ignore him and read my manga. "So I disagree with your point of view and you ignore me? You are so annoying some times!" I look him dead in the eye with my soul-sucking glare. "I'm sorry what? Are you being pissy with me?" He quickly looks away, shielding his eyes and yells, "Stop it! You're worse than Medusa!" I grab my sandwich and sit back on the couch.  
"I'm gonna read now. If you really want to fight evil, why don't you? I'm sure you'd be fine without your beloved Palutena. Oh wait, you can't even fly without her and her power of flight. Unless you want to beg Viridi. While your at it I'm sure you can play with her bumbidee bombs!" I shove the rest of my sandwich in my mouth, ''Pitty, I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner." He turns around, "I thought you were tired. I thought you were reading. If you could call your manga a book." I just grab my bag and head to Percephone's place.  
Once I get there, I see Pittoo and Persephone watching TV. Time to sneak! Quietly, I walk behind them and duck behind the couch. Sounds like they're watching a horror movie, perfect. I put my hand on their shoulders and start screaming like a maniac, sending them both ten feet in the air, "Damn it! Why do you do that!?" Pittoo screams as I laugh as and jump over the back of the couch. "Did you see the look on your face? That was hilarious!" I laugh for a few more minutes until I finally stop to take a breath and see two sets of eyes glaring down at me. "Alright, before you start yelling, I'm sorry I scared you. I came to ask if you wanted go to Earth with me. I saw you guys and the knock of opportunity called to me... That made no sense whatsoever. Anyway, lets go to Earth! It'll be fun!" Persephone sighs, "You know Hades wont let me leave. You're just going to have to go on your own. If you really want company, why not make Pit go with you?" Pit? He's so boring. Maybe I can fix him! "Fine. I guess I'll just go back home...all by myself... Here I go... I'm leaving now." I slowly leave, hoping they change their minds. Sadly, I'm still on my own. But that would all change soon.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Not really, but it seemed like a good thing to say. Well, I hope you liked it. I spent forever editing this. At one point I considered completely starting over. But I didn't... mostly because I'm lazy but you don't have to know that...unless you read that just then...I'm not to bright, am I? (^.^') Oh well!~ Tell me what you think! Don't forget to R&R~**


End file.
